1. Field
The described technology relates generally to systems and methods of generating inspection data and using the inspection data at an inspection site to record observations.
2. Description of the Related Technology
For various and numerous reasons, inspections are performed by an inspector making observations at an inspection site. The inspector memorializes the observations by making a record so that the inspector or others may later refer to the observations to understand the state of the observation site at the time of inspection. For example, for investigations related to construction defect litigation, an inspector visits a site of an alleged construction defect. The inspector makes observations, such as at an improperly sealed window, and records the observations of water damage at and below the window.
The amount and detail of observational information collected by an inspector at different inspection sites may vary greatly. At some sites, for example, the amount of collected information may be related to many different categories, and may have many details for each category. At other sites, the collected information may be much less complicated. Because of the numerous possibilities of observations and details, and additionally because the observations are made and recorded by different inspectors, the reports for multiple inspections tends to be inconsistent and difficult to compare to one another.